


A Sea of Stars

by tobethefairybest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu fluff, fairy tail dragon cry, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest
Summary: Extension of the star watching scene in Fairy Tail Dragon Cry. Oneshot!





	A Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It has been a while since I wrote for a ship other than Gruvia and Mescana but I got enough inspiration to write for Nalu again! I've seen this scene in the movie so often and I have been wondering about what they might have talked about besides that short little scene, and so, a fanfic was born. I hope you guys like it!   
Thanks Allie for proofreading!

Lucy still couldn't wrap her head around it. This was supposed to be a big but quite simple mission. Get the staff, bring it back to Fiore and be done with it. Now with the new knowledge of the Stella kingdom possibly perishing without the staff, nothing they were doing seemed right anymore.

''What's the matter?''

Lucy looked up. Natsu was hanging upside down from a branch that was definitely not at a safe height. Seeing his already silly hair from this angle made her laugh.

''Can't you sleep?'' he asked.

She let out a deep sigh. ''Nah, it's just my turn to keep guard. I'm pretty bored.'' She laid her head back on her pulled up knees.

''Seemed like you were very lost in thought though.''

''Hm'' She didn't feel like replying. What use would it be to share her concern for this mission? He would only care about completing it.

''Come up here for a sec.'' he said in a tone that revealed his excitement.

''Unlike you, I'm not a monkey. How do you even expect me to climb in this skirt?''

''Come on, you absolutely have to see this, it's so cool!'' his eyes were glistering.

With a complaining groan, Lucy got on her feet and grabbed the nearest branch.

A long and very uncomfortable climb later, Lucy finally started to see the top of the tree, just a few more branches left to step on. ''Natsu, I swear if this all is to see some nasty stag beetle again, I will-''

She couldn't finish her sentence. The sight beyond the tree tops she had now passed was unimaginable. Millions, no, billions of stars littered the velvet sky above them. How many nights had she spent looking at them in her life? She couldn't even remember. All Lucy knew is that the sky never looked like this before.

''This was the sky you wanted to see, right?'' Natsu said with the brightest smile.

She looked at him in awe. In all the commotion and turn of events of this mission, she had forgotten how badly she wanted to see the sea of stars that could only be seen from this kingdom.

''Yes,'' she softly said, ''it is.''

''Come over here, we have the first rank of seats,'' he said as he reached out his hand.

She took his hand and with ease, he lifted her all the way up. It was an absolutely beautiful sight, the deep blueness of the sky contrasted perfectly with the endless green tree tops they now stood above.

Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the stars. She had seen the small stars between the brighter ones often if they travelled far enough from the city but this was way beyond that. Entire galaxies were blooming between every constellation.

''My mother told me all about the stars and constellations, I've always loved them,'' Lucy said softly, not looking away from the magnificent view.

Natsu suddenly broke the short silence that had followed. ''Igneel wanted to teach me everything about the stars, but I never really cared. Now I wish I had...''

Lucy turned her head back to him. It was very rare of him to start talking about his father.

''I've tried so hard to see them, but my sight must be too good or something because I don't see any forms in the stars at all, at least not the one you always talk about,'' he admitted.

''Really? There isn't even one you can recognise? ''

''I said I tried,'' he rubbed the back of his head, ''I even went to the library to get books on them and stuff.''

''You voluntarily went to the library?'' Lucy let out in disbelief, ''Maybe there is hope for you after all.''

''Hey! That's mean, y'know!'' he pouted.

Lucy sat down on a branch that looked sturdy enough to hold the two of them. ''I'll teach you.''

''Are you sure?' I'm not a quick learner...''

''If Erza can teach you how to read and write, I most certainly can teach you how to see a few lines in the sky,'' Lucy stated.

He shrugged. ''Fair enough.'' Natsu moved over to her side.

''Okay this is not a constellation but let's start off with the Ursa Major.''

''The ursa-what now?''

Lucy realised she shouldn't have gone with the Latin terms. '''The Great Bear.''

She pointed to the North. ''It's right over there, you literally can't miss it, its stars are super bright.''

Natsu squinted his eyes. ''You mean that weird square with a tail?''

''Yes!'' Lucy let out in excitement. This was going better than expected.

''That's a saucepan, not a bear.''

Lucy wanted to facepalm until her nose hurt, but contained herself, she had to keep in mind he wasn't the brightest.

''See?! You can actually see them!''

''I guess I do, but Happy always calls them different names. I can never see the ones you talk about.''

''Then we'll go to the next one, an actual zodiac sign; Taurus.''

''Oh, that one I know by name!''

''Of course you do, he's one of my spirits.'' Lucy thought, almost out loud.

''He's right over there.'' Lucy pointed in a different direction.

Natsu followed her hand's movement and looked at the sky as focussed as he could. ''I'm really not seeing it.''

''Try to follow the forked shape over there.''

Suddenly Natsu shifted closer to her and pressed his cheek against hers.

She could practically feel her cheek warm up several degrees. Lucy could feel her mouth turn dry. Why did he never understand that not everyone was unaffected by body contact?

''Ehm, personal space, please?'' she didn't dare to move. If she moved her head, it would only turn more awkward.

He sat back. ''Sorry, I was only following your line of sight, maybe then I would see it.''

''It's okay, I'm a little on edge, it seems.'' she apologized.

''You're concerned about what Sonya told us, aren't you?'' he said.

She knew it was no use hiding her troubling thoughts. 'I guess so.. It's hard to keep following the King's orders, knowing people will be hurt if we take the Dragon Cry away.''

Natsu took a shiny rock out his pocket that he had taken from a Stellanium quarry earlier that day. He held it in his hand between them. ''Has there ever been a time where we didn't overcome an obstacle on a mission?''

''No but this is really something el-''

He closed his hand and pulverised the rock to mere crumbles. ''We'll find a way.'' Natsu interrupted her, not giving her any more time to overthink, ''You can't let your head hanging down,'' he had that contagious grin on his face again, ''especially not when watching stars.''

His sudden, confident words had left her in awe. What would she be without him?

''You're right,'' she said with a careful smile and looked up to the sky again.

''What are the names Happy gives the constellations?'' she asked.

''He has named a few I can't remember, but there is one that we both know.''

''Oh?'' Lucy's eyes lit up, ''where is it?''

''When Happy and I are watching stars, he always points there.'' Natsu lifted his hand.

Lucy followed his line of sight and her eyes widened.

''I know it sounds super silly, but he always says those stars resemble you,'' he said, silently wishing it was dark enough to hide the redder shade of red his cheeks were now getting.

''Natsu...that is-''

''It's stupid, I know.''

''That's Aquarius,'' Lucy said with a voice of which all the life seemed to have been drained.

''Oh man'' Natsu said, disappointed in himself, ''I'm so sorry Luce.''

A brimming silence filled the little space between them.

''Y'know, sometimes I wish I was more like the people from your stories.''

Lucy gave him a confused look.

''If I was a was a tall and dark gentleman who reads the same books as you do, like the same food as you do and understands you truly, our moments together wouldn't be as silly as it is now.''

Her eyes widened when she realised what he was talking about. ''You've been reading my writing again?!'' she let out.

''It's always laying around on your desk! Everyone can read it!'' He tried to defend himself.

''Everyone who illegally enters my room!'' Lucy yelled, ''why can't I have anything to myself?!''

Natsu didn't know what to say. They've had arguments like these before, but it was always the same back and forth arguing that led to nothing at all. Maybe he should apologize this time, before he would ruin the mood even more. Just as he was about to say something, Lucy started talking.

''Maybe the type you described is the type of guy I've always dreamed of walking into. To tell you a little secret, I actually walked into my dream type a year ago.''

Natsu looked up, he actually hadn't expected her to open up about this topic. ''Really?''

''Yeah, but you know, it was actually very boring.'' Lucy said as she lay her head down on his shoulder, his skin felt just as warm as she remembered, ''maybe the one I'm looking for is actually very different.''

''Yeah,'' he said as he smiled and gently let his head touch hers, ''very different.''


End file.
